


Envy

by mag_lex



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Doctor, Jealousy, Prompt Fill, Restraints, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: When the Doctor starts acting out of character, Yaz realises the green-eyed monster might have something to do with it.





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interludes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788464) by [mag_lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex). 

> This is a prompt fill for a lovely Tumblr anon who asked for: Telepathic dildo (to go along with the telepathic restraints)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! That was a great prompt and this was really fun to write :)
> 
> This is essentially a follow-up to two chapters in Interludes (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788464/chapters/47984257, https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788464/chapters/48226294) but it's also kind of long and I didn't want it to get buried in there!

“Let’s go, then.”

Nobody but Yaz seemed to notice that the Doctor’s voice was flatter than usual. In fact, she didn’t seem her usual cheerful self at all when the four of them returned to the TARDIS that evening. Yaz closed the doors behind her, watching as the Doctor strode towards the console without even a backwards glance.

Yaz wanted nothing more than to ask what was wrong, but with Graham and Ryan there she knew the Doctor wouldn’t be honest. She had a better chance of asking her once they were alone. They just had to get home without incident, first.

“Sad to leave your admirer behind, Yaz?” Ryan joked, bumping Yaz’s shoulder with his own. “That guy fancied you.”

“Oh god. He did not,” Yaz rolled her eyes as the TARDIS started to take flight. Of all the conversation topics for Ryan to choose, of course he had to choose that one. Yaz didn’t indulge him with her full attention; she was too distracted by the Doctor acting so out of character. 

“Marcus was just grateful we helped him find his lost cat,” she insisted. It was true, they’d spent most of the afternoon helping a random stranger find his pet. Adventures with the Doctor could be unpredictable, Yaz realised. One day they might be running for their lives, the next...they’d be doing something as pedestrian as feline search and rescue. Yaz found herself falling into the nearest chair as she watched the Doctor pilot the TARDIS out of the corner of her eye.

“Ryan’s right, you know. He took a real shine to you,” Graham chipped in with a twinkle in his eye. 

This time, Yaz didn’t fail to notice the Doctor roll her eyes in irritation. 

Something clicked. Yaz declined to be drawn into the discussion any further but Ryan couldn’t help himself, starting to sing about Yaz and Marcus sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g when the Doctor cut across him. 

“If you’ve quite finished, you’ll find we’ve arrived,” she bit out. Even Graham was taken aback by her tone, and Ryan looked suitably surprised. Yaz took that as her cue, pushing herself out of the chair to shepherd the boys out of the door. 

“Just let me talk to her, okay?” she murmured, secretly relieved when she shut the door behind them. She had a feeling she knew how this would turn out. The Doctor’s jealous streak was a relatively new discovery but Yaz recognised the look in her eye. And when the Doctor got that look, Yaz knew there was one way of encouraging her to open up. 

Yaz walked back to the console, noting the Doctor’s body language. She was tense, that much was obvious from the way she was gripping the machinery, but she still had her back to Yaz despite them being alone. _ Odd. _Yaz found it hard to read the Doctor when she couldn’t see her face, and even harder to read her when she went quiet. This was an unknown quantity.

“Doctor?” Yaz hazarded, reaching out at last to lay a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. The other woman shrugged it off and Yaz tried not to take it personally. It was hard not to. 

“It’s fine, Yaz.”

Trust the Doctor to insist she was fine when she so clearly was not.

Yaz sighed. “Okay. I’ll see you later, then?” She tried not to let disappointment bleed into her tone. She’d been looking forward to their ritual ‘debrief’ - which normally involved no clothing and multiple orgasms - but the Doctor was obviously in a strange frame of mind. 

Yaz had turned and was just about to walk away when a hand reached for hers and the Doctor’s voice called out. 

“Wait!”

Yaz smirked. Maybe she’d get her debrief after all. She turned in time to see a scowl flicker across the Doctor’s features as she raised Yaz’s hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it. It was what Marcus had done as they said goodbye and Yaz held her breath as she realised the Doctor truly was jealous. 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

The Doctor practically growled the words and the effect was instantaneous. Yaz felt a throb between her legs as the Doctor’s lips traced her pulse point, her arm held firmly in place by the Doctor’s grip, which was contrasted by the soft touches of her mouth. Yaz mused that the Doctor herself wasn’t so different, really; soft and light one moment, letting moments of inner turmoil shine through in others. 

Yaz had barely opened her mouth to reply when the Doctor tugged on her hand, pulling Yaz to her as she cut off her companion’s response with her mouth. Yaz could barely participate, merely go along for the ride as the Doctor’s tongue eliminated all logical thought. She moaned as she thought of what that wicked tongue would be like between her legs. 

“I think it’s beyond time I turned those tables,” the Doctor murmured as she pulled away. 

Yaz frowned. But when the Doctor reached into her pocket and pulled out a wooden box, the memory snapped back into place. Yaz started to regret teasing the Doctor so much when she’d been restrained because, right now, it didn’t seem like the other woman was in a particularly forgiving mood. The Doctor’s grin had an edge to it. Yaz swallowed hard, wondering what she’d got herself into. 

“And I’m going to get what I want. I’ll be there shortly.”

Effectively dismissed, Yaz nodded, heart pounding as she walked on numb legs towards the Doctor’s bedroom. They rarely spent time in there but on occasions such as these, Yaz knew the Doctor liked to have the upper hand. And that meant putting Yaz in an unfamiliar environment. When she reached the bedroom, Yaz resisted the urge to look around - her eyes just barely took in the bookshelves and random clutter that surrounded the room - instead stripping off her clothes and awaiting the Doctor’s arrival. 

The Doctor took her time. 

But the look on her face was so stony when she finally appeared that Yaz bit back her instinctive response to ask what had taken so long. Instead, she took in the evidence before her. In one hand, the Doctor held the wooden box that held the restraints she’d bought. In the other…

Yaz frowned. It was the strangest looking dildo she had ever seen. She propped herself up on her elbows, scrutinising it as the Doctor moved closer. It looked like it had a kink in the end but the Doctor clearly wasn’t in the mood for an explanation, putting it to one side as she zeroed in on Yaz like a predator cornering her prey. 

Without a word, she opened up the box, held the discs to her temples, and within the space of seconds they were on Yaz’s wrists. Yaz had seen how effective they were when she’d used them on the Doctor but to only feel, not see, someone holding down her wrists was slightly weird. She gave a tentative push, wondering how much give there was. As if in response, the pressure increased, effectively immobilising her arms. 

“Shit,” she murmured. “They’re pretty strong.”

The Doctor simply raised an eyebrow, her mouth drawn. 

“It’s good,” Yaz reassured her, and herself. “I’m good. I know how to get you to stop.”

The Doctor nodded briskly, before starting to remove her own clothes without a care for either them or her audience. She threw them to the floor carelessly, seemingly oblivious to the effect she was having on Yaz; the younger woman wanted nothing more than to feel the exposed skin with her hands, which were clenched beside either side of her head. Yaz wriggled her legs, trying to dissipate some of the tension that was drawing every muscle taught. Her eyes fixed on the Doctor’s bare chest, wishing she would come just a little closer so that she could map the skin with her mouth. But the Doctor was seemingly ignorant of Yaz’s increasingly desperate need to touch her. She kept her distance. 

It was going to be a long night. 

Suddenly, Yaz could hear the Doctor’s voice. Except the Doctor wasn’t speaking. Her lips didn’t move. And the voice was more of a stream of thought than sentences that made any sense. There was one phrase that stood out clearer than any other, though.

_ You’re mine. _

The Doctor fixed her with a look, clearly wondering if Yaz had got the message. Yaz nodded slightly, her mouth dry. 

“Yeah,” she murmured. “Nobody else’s.” Yaz knew there was a good chance that whatever happened between them, regardless of what the future held, she would always feel this way. 

_ Good. _

The Doctor knelt on the bed, pushing Yaz’s knees apart and settling between them. Yaz held her breath in anticipation. Perhaps it wasn’t going to be such a long night after all. Without much in the way of warning, the Doctor lowered her head and Yaz’s hips shot off the bed as the Doctor’s mouth made contact, her tongue instantly seeking out Yaz’s clit and starting a maddening pattern that Yaz knew would get her off within minutes. If the Doctor was trying to make a point, she was making it very well. Yaz certainly knew of nobody else who could make her come as quickly or as hard as the woman between her legs. 

But not being able to touch the Doctor was maddening. Yaz had to make do with feeling the Doctor’s hair tickle her inner thighs, rather than slip through her fingers. She couldn’t pull the Doctor up for a kiss or link their fingers together in reassurance. And although the Doctor was obviously keen to give her pleasure, Yaz sensed there was something else going on. By skipping the foreplay, it was almost like the Doctor was trying to show off, or to challenge herself. 

Yaz pushed the thoughts aside as she felt the flat of the Doctor’s tongue lick the length of her, dipping inside briefly. 

“More,” Yaz whispered impatiently, wanting to feel the Doctor inside her. 

The Doctor ignored her in favour of using her hands to hold down Yaz’s legs instead. Yaz could have sobbed as that wicked tongue traced around and over her clit painfully slowly. She needed more friction but as she started to try and move her hips, she realised that the Doctor was more than strong enough to pin her in place. 

_ I know what I’m doing, Yaz _

That voice again, clearer this time. It was like a radio had been tuned - the voice was now crystal clear.

“You do,” Yaz agreed readily. “You do. Please let me come.”

_ Not yet. _

Yaz nearly sobbed. When she’d been using these restraints on the Doctor she’d been so scared of the other woman hearing her innermost thoughts that she hadn’t even considered their true capabilities. The Doctor, however, was using them to her full advantage.

_ I know you like nobody else. I know how much you can take, and when to stop. _

Yaz felt her eyes roll back in her head as she felt lips start kissing her neck, hands caressing her breasts. How was the Doctor doing this by thought alone? All Yaz knew was that the pressure between her legs was real; everything else was pure trickery, but effective trickery at that. As phantom lips paid attention to the sensitive skin under her ear, fingertips pinched her nipples, causing her back to arch. 

_ You taste amazing, by the way_. 

Yaz felt a rush of wetness at the words, moaning loudly as the Doctor started to devour her with more enthusiasm.

“That’s more like it,” Yaz muttered, brows starting to furrow as she felt her orgasm come to fruition. 

But the Doctor’s threats hadn’t been idle. She knew precisely when to stop, and she did, mere moments before release. 

“No!” Yaz wailed, struggling against the pressure at her wrists. “Please, Doctor.”

She opened her eyes to see the Doctor sitting up between her legs, eyes gleaming. Her chin was wet and she absently wiped at it with the back of her hand, pinning Yaz in place with a predatory stare. 

“That was only the beginning, Yaz.” 

The real sound of the Doctor’s voice after so long without it was a shock in the quiet of the room. Yaz could only watch as the Doctor settled back on her haunches, a hand sliding between her own legs. Yaz couldn’t quite see what she was doing but she could tell when the Doctor found her clit because her eyes fluttered closed and she let slip a moan that turned Yaz on even more. But she could only watch, rapt, as the Doctor started to move her fingers faster, biting her lip as started to rock her hips into her hand. Her arm flexed with the movement and Yaz could see the muscles of her forearm tense rhythmically. 

She knew it was fruitless to reach for the Doctor but she tried anyway. The Doctor’s eyes opened in time to see Yaz’s frustration and she grinned.

This time, instead of words filtering through Yaz’s consciousness, there were images. The Doctor was thinking about the times Yaz had made her come. Yaz let her eyes slide shut as the imagery played out across the back of her eyelids. It was almost like watching the real thing, but from the Doctor’s perspective. Once she’d got over the weirdness of watching herself have sex - it didn’t take long, because the sensation of the Doctor’s pleasure accompanied the visuals - Yaz realised she had played with fire. 

“Close” the Doctor muttered, the word escaping from between clenched teeth. Yaz could see her abs tensing as the Doctor reached a climax quickly, her movements becoming less fluid and more jerky as she rode out the wave. Sighing, the Doctor finally removed her hand and abruptly wiped it on the sheets. Yaz wished she could taste her and almost whined in frustration when she realised she wouldn’t be able to.

The Doctor was uncharacteristically quiet as she reached for the toy at the side of the bed. Yaz had forgotten about it entirely but now her entire attention was fixed on it as she watched the Doctor push one end inside herself. The Doctor’s eyebrows creased as she concentrated but it was clear something was different about this particular piece of equipment. When the Doctor ran a cautious hand down the length protruding from her hips and let out a loud groan, Yaz’s suspicions were confirmed. 

“Can you...”

It felt strangely lewd to say the words aloud. Partly because Yaz couldn't believe such a thing even existed, but also because if it did...she had no idea what she was in for.

“I can feel it, yeah. Always knew you were a bright one, Yaz,” the Doctor smirked, the movements of her hand becoming more confident. It was almost like she’d done it before, and Yaz felt her jaw drop at the Doctor’s swagger. The sweat that had started to bead at her temple trickled down. It tickled, but Yaz couldn’t even move her hand to soothe the vexing sensation. Not that she could really focus on anything other than the Doctor; everything else was an irritating distraction.

“I want you to get this nice and wet for me.”

When the Doctor reached over to remove the restraints, Yaz felt the toy brush her stomach and they both gasped at the feeling. But the moment her hands were free, she found herself unsure where to begin. They’d done this before - the Doctor always seemed to enjoy receiving head like this - but the fact that, this time, she would be able to feel exactly what Yaz was doing, was daunting. 

Taking a deep breath, Yaz eased herself up and onto her knees. The movement brought her face into proximity with the dildo and she was sure she could see it throbbing slightly. The Doctor’s hand slid into her hair, holding her close. Her grip was sure.

Yaz started with a tentative kiss and the response made her smile. The Doctor’s hips surged and her hand tightened. 

“It’s been a while,” she muttered, and Yaz opted not to unpack that statement at this particular moment. Instead, she started to move her lips down the Doctor’s length, delighting in her sensitivity. Perhaps she could get her revenge. 

Excited by the idea, Yaz grew bolder, taking the tip into her mouth. 

“Ohh, Yaz,” the Doctor groaned, her eyes slamming shut. When Yaz started to take more inside the Doctor bit her lip, clearly trying to keep quiet, but Yaz could feel the tension she was holding when she lifted her hands to cup her arse. The muscles there were rock solid. 

Yaz moaned as she moved her head down towards the base, smelling the Doctor’s arousal. She could feel her own arousal, slick between her thighs. The Doctor was guiding her head a little roughly, struggling to keep her hips still. But when Yaz reached the bottom and started to move back up, careful to avoid using her teeth, the Doctor’s hips started to move a little. It seemed she couldn’t help herself

“I always used to like this,” the Doctor moaned. Yaz was glad the restraints were gone because she didn’t think she could handle the mental image of someone else doing this to her Doctor. She pursued her task with renewed vigour, bringing up a hand to help. It meant she could use her mouth mainly on the tip, which - going from the Doctor’s moans and sighs - was far more sensitive.

“Wait, wait,” the Doctor gasped, taken by surprise. Yaz was relentless. She wanted to do well for the Doctor. To make her come. 

Thankfully, when the Doctor did come in her mouth, there were no surprises. Just a tightening in Yaz’s scalp and a loud groan that signified she’d done a good job. Yaz could hear the Doctor panting as she let the toy slip from her mouth. She was also breathing hard, slightly overwhelmed by what they’d done. All of this was new, and none of it was familiar. Then again, Yaz mused, that was probably what drew her to the Doctor in the first place. 

She looked at the woman in question, eager for reassurance. 

“Yasmin Khan,” the Doctor muttered, her voice low. “You’re magnificent.”

Yaz grinned, running a thumb along her lower lip in a move she hoped was seductive. 

“What can I say? You bring out the best in me,” she replied.

“Good thing I have stamina,” the Doctor smirked. “I’m sure I can bring out something even better in you.”

Yaz let the Doctor push her back to the mattress with a gentle shove, nerves and excitement manifesting in a breathy sigh as she watched the Doctor reach for the restraints again and hold them to her temples. Yaz willingly held up her hands, her feet flat on the bed and knees raised in preparation. She bit her lip as she watched the Doctor focus. The Doctor’s intelligence was one of the most attractive things about her and Yaz loved to see it in action. 

“You know, as much as I miss some things about being a man, I love being a woman,” the Doctor mused as she placed the discs on Yaz’s wrists. Yaz inhaled sharply as she felt the phantom pressure wrap around her arms again. It really felt like the Doctor had pinned her down. 

“There’s just something about knowing what you feel, Yaz, and how you feel it,” she continued, a palm gently cradling Yaz’s face in a surprisingly tender gesture. It was the softest she’d been all evening. “And I think you’re going to like this.”

As the Doctor’s hand fell away, Yaz craned her neck to look down. One of the Doctor’s hands was guiding the toy; the other was pushing one of Yaz’s knees aside, holding her leg in place.

There was the feeling of pressure at her entrance, and then Yaz’s world turned inside out. She could feel the Doctor pushing inside her but she could also feel what the Doctor was feeling. It was intense to say the least. The sensation of being filled was certainly there, as was the tight heat wrapped around her like a glove. 

“Fuck,” Yaz swore, her head falling back onto the pillow. She heard the Doctor laugh lightly, but it was cut short as she pushed further inside. 

“You’re mine, Yaz,” the Doctor said. “Every inch of you.”

Yaz knew it was true and submitted entirely as she felt the Doctor so deep inside her that she could have sworn she saw the stars through the ceiling. At the same time, the Doctor was transmitting her own pleasure straight to Yaz’s nervous system. 

“Yes,” Yaz sobbed, not caring how she sounded. She’d never felt anything like it. She knew she wouldn’t last long at this rate. All she could feel was heat encompassing every centimetre of her body, and the light sheen of sweat she’d generated was doing very little to keep her cool. 

When the Doctor’s hands came to rest on the tops of her thighs, Yaz realised she was all the way in. 

“Can you feel me?” The Doctor’s voice was quiet but Yaz could hear the slight tremble in it.

Yaz nodded, words failing her. The question was a loaded one, anyway.

“I always want to feel you,” the Doctor admitted, starting to move. And when she did, Yaz’s mind checked out. She was captive to the intense pleasure the Doctor was inflicting on her, powerless to stop it. 

Absently, she could feel her arms pushing against the invisible bonds, her legs twitching as the Doctor slid out almost fully and then thrust back inside in one move.

“Oh my god,” Yaz whimpered, feeling like she was holding onto reality by the skin of her fingertips. The feelings were almost too intense, but she revised her opinion when the Doctor picked up the pace, starting to thrust faster. They became even more intense. Yaz watched as the Doctor’s face twitched, like she was struggling to keep a straight face. 

Experimentally, Yaz squeezed her internal muscles and the Doctor swore, loudly. Milliseconds later, Yaz felt what the Doctor had felt and her back arched off the bed. She’d seemingly forgotten how this worked. 

“Two can play that game,” the Doctor panted. One of her hands drifted down to where they were joined, her thumb hovering above Yaz’s clit. 

“Are you sure you want to try it?” she threatened, and Yaz shook her head. The stimulation would be too much, and she wanted this to last for as long as possible. 

“Correct answer,” the Doctor affirmed, her hand returning to Yaz’s thigh as she resumed her thrusts, hips pumping fluidly. With every roll of her hips, the Doctor would hit a point inside that made Yaz moan with increasing regularity and volume. She completely lost her inhibitions, a slave to her body and the pleasure the Doctor was wringing from it. 

At the back of her mind, Yaz wondered if human beings were capable of handling the intensity of the sensations the Doctor was eliciting. Yaz could hear herself but it was like an out of body experience. She could also hear the increasingly slick sounds the Doctor was making as she moved between her legs, and it sent a spike of arousal through her belly. She was pretty sure she’d never been so wet. 

_ You sound incredible. _

It was like the Doctor had read her mind, but when Yaz looked at her face there was no clue as to what she was thinking. Her eyes were closed in concentration, head lowered, and every now and again she would impatiently puff blonde hair out of her eyes. Once again, Yaz wished she could reach out and touch the Doctor, tuck her hair behind her ear.

Another thrust, deep and hard, and that particular thought disappeared with the rest of them as Yaz let slip a high-pitched gasp of surprise. If anything, the slick sounds of their fucking got even louder as the Doctor lowered herself, gruffly pushing Yaz’s knees to either side so she could gain access to Yaz’s chest. The sudden proximity meant that Yaz could also hear the soft grunts and moans that the Doctor was trying to hide from her. But when the Doctor’s mouth enveloped a nipple, Yaz couldn’t decide what to focus on. It was like the Doctor had activated every single nerve ending Yaz had, and then some. 

“Nobody knows your body like I do,” the Doctor panted, moving her attention to Yaz’s other breast. Her arms were tense as she held up her body weight, hips still moving like pistons. Her power was captivating.

Yaz felt her hands grasp empty air. She wanted to touch the Doctor so badly that the frustration simply augmented the chaos her body was struggling to understand. 

“Nobody can make you come like I do,” the Doctor continued, breathing hard, and it was like the words shifted the frame, bringing all of the sensations into focus. It suddenly felt like Yaz was at the top of a rollercoaster, ready to drop, and only now could she see the extent of the fall. 

“Oh, fuck,” she groaned, but it sounded more like a scream. 

“I’m going to come inside you,” the Doctor grunted, and that was all it took for Yaz to enter freefall. Feeling herself flutter around the Doctor and feeling the Doctor come merely amplified her own orgasm, which she hurtled towards so rapidly that she forgot to breathe for a long moment, her body frozen in ecstasy. Her heart was beating so fast that Yaz briefly wondered if would ever slow down. Other than that, she could feel nothing but bliss in every fibre of her being.

She barely felt the Doctor slump onto her chest long moments later, hips jerking subtly as she finished. 

Yaz had no idea how long they laid there, struggling to breathe. All she knew was that when the Doctor finally pulled out, she couldn’t stop the twitches that made her limbs shudder uncontrollably. She could barely move her head so when the Doctor returned to her and removed the restraints, she was relieved to feel strong arms wrap around her, holding her safely.

“You’re alright, Yaz. That might have been a bit much,” the Doctor admitted, a soothing hand running over Yaz’s back. 

At that point, words did not come easily to Yasmin Khan. 

“Maybe,” she eventually agreed. She was pretty sure she’d be feeling this tomorrow. “But good.”

She felt the Doctor laugh, arms tightening around her. They held each other quietly for a long time. Eventually, though, the Doctor spoke, and her words took Yaz by surprise.

“I’m sorry, Yaz.”

Yaz made herself move so she could see the Doctor’s face. The effort was monumental, but she needed to see her.

“What for?” she asked, puzzled. The Doctor looked guilty, sheepish, even.

“I got a bit carried away.”

Yaz shook her head. At least, she thought she did. Coordination was difficult.

“You can do that to me any time you like,” she breathed. She meant it.

“I just...I needed to know.”

Although the Doctor didn’t say the words, she’d said them enough that evening for Yaz to know what she meant. She’d wanted to know that Yaz was hers. 

“You don’t need to worry, Doctor. I’m yours. For as long as I can be.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on twitter @_mag_lex
> 
> All my fics can now be found at maglexfic dot wordpress dot com. I'll be posting all new works there going forward and not on ao3 so I'd recommend checking it out and subscribing!


End file.
